Atchoum !
by Lizoune
Summary: [Two Shot] [James&Lily] Non, c'est théoriquement impossible. Pythagore ne l'a jamais démontré. James Potter ne peut pas se révéler d'une si grande faiblesse ... James le conquérant, le magnifique ne peut pas être ... malade. [ Scène Bonus ajoutée !]
1. Part I

**Atchoum!**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé : **Non, c'est théoriquement impossible. Pythagore ne l'a jamais démontré. James Potter ne peut pas se révéler d'une si grande faiblesse ... James le conquérant, le magnifique ne peut pas être ... malade.

**Petite note importante : **Lorsque James parle : remplacez les** B** par les **M **.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

_**Pendant la septième année à Poudlard ...**_

J'accélère le rythme de mes pas en direction du château. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : me blottir sous ma couette. L'entraînement de Quidditch fut éprouvant comme tous les entraînement qui se sont déroulés cette semaine. Pourquoi as t-il fallu que j'accepte de m'entraîner par un temps aussi désastreux. Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os. Mes chaussures boueuses se cessent de couiner au fut et à mesure de ma marche. Mes vêtements collent à ma peau. Quelle sensation désagréable.

Je ralenti . Une étrange sensation m'envahit. Mon nez me picote. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver une concentration maximale. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme successivement. Mes yeux papillonnent.

Je suis décidé à ne pas éternuer.

Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. Ne cède pas. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas après tant d'effort.

Les picotements sont plus téméraires. Je capitule.

« Atchoum ! »

A croire que le destin s'acharne contre moi. J'émets plusieurs toussotements qui se succèdent sans que je puisse respirer convenablement. Je passe une main sur mon visage, excédé par l'accumulation de malheur imprévu.

Je respire l'air frais, caressant mon visage, avec espoir. L'espoir que ce vent frais tue les microbes qui se logent en ce moment en moi.

Non. Non. Ce ne sont pas les signes d'un début de rhume ou d'une maladie quelconque. C'est tout simplement impossible. Ce genre de maladie et moi, ça fait deux. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que la grippe, le rhume ou l'angine craigne le grand, le beau et l'insubmersible James Potter!

« Atchoum ! »

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

Il restait quelques minutes avant que le dîner ne soit servit dans la Grande Salle. Après une bonne douche, je n'avais pas éternuer. Merlin savait de quoi j'étais capable si j'étais mécontent.

« Tu peux be passer bes lunettes » je demande à Sirius.

Celui-ci semble ne pas comprendre ce que je lui ai dis.

« Il te demande de lui passer ses lunettes » lui traduit Remus, assis tranquillement sur son lit, griffonnant quelques mots sur un parchemin.

Sirius s'exécute. Je peux enfin y voir plus clair.

« Comment t'as pu comprendre ce qu'il t'as dit ? demande Sirius à voix basse.

- C'est tout simple : James est enrhumé; sa prononciation est donc altéré dû à une obturation nasale. » lui explique Remus avec simplicité.

Je reste bouche bée devant ces propos.

« C'est faux » je m'écrie en toussant.

Remus m'adresse un sourire compatissant et Sirius ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ouvertement. Je lui lances le regard le plus noir que je peux.

« Ton nez est rouge, signale Remus en le pointant du doigt.

- Ça ne veut rien dire! »

Les mots moururent dans ma gorge. Je n'arrive même plus à crier. Ma voix ressemble à celle d'un ado de treize ans qui mût. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« C'est impossible ... théoriquement impossible..., je souffle en posant ma main sur le menton.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent » m'explique Sirius.

Son faux air sérieux dissimule une future plaisanterie. J'entre dans la salle de bain pour voir l'état de mon nez. Remus n'a pas tort; il a _légèrement _rosit. Je m'empare d'une écharpe et l'enroule autour de mon cou. Je préfère aller directement manger, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me . En espérant que ce soir, on mange une bonne sou-soupe.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

Il reste encore quelques minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir être servi. Nous sommes peu nombreux à la table des Gryffondors. Evans est déjà là. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Elle doit sans doute se dépêcher de manger pour pouvoir terminer son devoir de Runes.

Elle me lance un regard noir. Me grattant le haut du crâne, je cherche à savoir pourquoi tant de haine. Je veux juste la regarder. Je n'ai encore rien dit que son regard assassin me calme pour que j'aille lui demander quoique ce soit.

Elle doit encore m'en vouloir pour hier quand j'ai clamé haut et fort que je serais le seul à pouvoir l'enfanter. S'en est suivi une mémorable et longue dispute qui ne voyait pas la fin sur le fait qu'elle pouvait être désirable aux yeux des autres mâles qui peuplent notre terre. Je n'en doutais pas et c'est bien là le problème. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à m'écouter, et encore moins à me croire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis ce nouvel et habituel incident, une relation hostile s'était de nouveau installé. J'avais pourtant réussi à la faire rire malgré moi lors du cours de Potions où mon chef d'oeuvre m'avait littéralement explosé au visage. J'en gardais néanmoins un bon souvenir. Johnson avait accepté de nous mettre côte à côté, ou plutôt, il avait pitié du piètre élève que je représente à ses yeux. Je continue à croire en ma bonne étoile malgré tout. Un jour, j'y arriverai ! Parole de James Potter!

Je continue à la regarder du coin de l'oeil. J'incline timidement la tête. Peut être qu'elle ne le remarquera pas.

De nouveau, une sensation étrange m'envahit. Mon nez me picote à nouveau. Je me crispe. Je ne bouge pas. Yeux fermés synonyme d'une concentration sans relâche.

Je pose ma main devant ma bouche.

« Atchoum! »

J'ai été discret. Je regarde autour de moi, personne ne se soucie de voir James Potter avec un nez rouge. Tant mieux pour moi. Je cherche en vain un mouchoir dans ma poche.

« Evans »

Elle me dévisage en fronçant les yeux. Son regard noir a disparu. Je lui souris.

« Evans est ce que ...

- Non ! M'assène-t-elle d'un ton glacial en se levant soudainement de son siège. Non je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

- ... tu pourrais be passer un bouchoir? » je finis avec confusion.

Je lui adresse un sourire en coin. Elle venait de se ridiculiser toute seule. Elle ne fait même pas attention à ma voix étrange.

« Tu en as un ou pas? »

Embarrassée, elle secoue la tête négativement.

« Berci quand bêbe »

Amusée par le son de ma voix, elle arque un sourcil. J'évite son regard. Je viens de lui donner un moyen de se moquer de moi.

« Potter? »

Je lève les yeux vers elle.

« Tu es malade? » me demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Non.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade? continue-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non je ne le suis pas ...

- Tu n'es pas quoi? »

A quoi elle joue? Je parle clairement là ...

« Je ne suis pas balade ! »

Piégé.

Elle sourit, les yeux pétillants.

« Je me disais bien que ton nez ne pouvait pas être rouge sans raison.

- Evans, depuis quand tu be battes pour savoir ce genre de détail?

- Ce sont le genre de détail qu'on ne peut pas louper ... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle marque un point. J'ai tellement frotté mon nez pour éviter d'éternuer, que je ne peux qu'en subir les conséquences.

« Pourquoi ne veux tu pas avouer que tu es malade?

- Parce que je ne le suis pas! »

Merlin, quand va-t-elle arrêter de me poser ce genre de question?

« Assumes ta condition James ! »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« Jabes? » je répète pour bien y croire. « Tu b'as appelé Jabes? »

Elle pose une main sur son front.

« Passons » , soupire-t-elle comme si elle était exaspérée. « Je t'ai posée une question, je souhaite que tu y répondes d'abord.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu cherches tant à le savoir?

- Je suis curieuse de nature tout simplement ... alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Alors pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas que tu es malade?

- Je ... je ne l'ai jabais été réellement. »

C'est à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

« C'est impossible; tu es humain avant tout ... tomber malade fait parti de la vie.

- Bien sûr ... je be suis bal expribé. Je voulais dire que je ne suis tomber balade que rarebent. Et je déteste be voir dans cet état de faiblesse »

Elle acquiece en souriant faiblement.

« Cobbent fais-tu pour be cobprendre? je lui demande.

- J'ai déjà eu les mêmes symptômes que toi : nez bouché, toussotements, fièvre.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai pas de fièvre » j'affirme fièr de moi.

Je savais que Merlin accepterait que je ne sois pas entièrement malade.

« Tu devrais prendre quelques potions, par précaution. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prends? Pourquoi se soucie-t-elle de ma santé?

Je lui adresse un regard perplexe.

« Le genre de Potions pour nous rapprocher ou pour me tuer? je demande sceptique.

- Le genre de Potions qui te permetterait de gagner le match de demain ,sous-entend Lily.

- James Potter ne prend pas de bédicabents

- Il devrait pourtant, ça restera entre nous. » confesse-t-elle. « Tu sais, il n'y a pas que à toi que ça arrive d'être malade...d'être dans un état de faiblesse de façon assez rare.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Par exemple, moi je n'ai vomis que très rarement dans ma vie » confie-t-elle.

Je rêve ou on parle de vomi? Sans gêne en plus. C'est étrange, sa confession devrait éveiller ma répugnance, au lieu de ça, je suis ravi qu'elle se livre à moi. Qu'elle me raconte certains évènements que peu de personnes partagent ensemble...je vérifie si je n'ai pas de la fièvre pour avoir dit ça ... non mon front n'est pas spécialement chaud ...

Le temps de réaliser qu'elle m'avait confiée un détail personnel et insignifiant de sa vie, elle secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tes amis sont là »

Elle se lève et s'éloigne pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur son siège habituel. Sirius, Remus et Peter s'installent autour de moi. Je commence à écouter le discours de Sirius à propos de la nouvelle serveuse qui travaille à Pré-au-Lard. Mais mon regard se pose toujours sur Lily . Nos regards se rencontrent. Elle me sourit. L'espace d'un instant. Avec gêne, son regard se détourne du mien. Je me tourne à nouveau vers mes amis en les écoutant passivement.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

Entouré de ma cape, j'avance dans l'immense couloir qui me mène à ma salle commune. Cette petite ballade nocturne m'a permis de destresser pour le match de demain.

« Evans »

A ma plus grande surprise, Lily est assise à la table, en plein devoir. Elle se retourne, elle aussi étonnée de me voir lever à une heure aussi tardive. Elle m'a l'air fatiguée, ses yeux sont cernés. Apparemment elle s'acharne à terminer son devoir.

« Potter? Encore debout et enrhumé? »

Elle est fatiguée mais elle n'a pas perdue son sens de l'humour.

« Tsst ... je t'ai posé une question tout à l'heure et tu n'y as toujours pas répondu ... alors je ne te répondrai pas. » je conclu en m'asseyant à sa table.

« Quelle question?

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé James?

- Ce n'était pas exactement la question que tu m'as posé, tu m'as juste demandé si je t'avais bien appelé James donc la réponse est oui. A toi de me répondre.

- Bien je suis bien debout et j'ai bu une potion pour mon rhume, ce qui explique pourquoi je parle normalement

- Bien, elle continue à griffonner les derniers mots sur son parchemin

« Fini ! » souffle-t-elle épuisée.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, je lui fais remarquer.

- Encore une? me demande-t-elle amusée à voix basse.

- Oui : pourquoi tu m'as appelé James? »

Doucement, elle se frotte les yeux pour rester éveiller.

« Je ... commence-t-elle hésitante en fuyant mon regard, j'ai juste eu pitié de ton état de faiblesse » avoue-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Mais, fait-elle en relevant la tête, maintenant que ton état de faiblesse a disparu, Potter est de nouveau d'actualité »

Je souris faiblement.

« Il n'a pas entièrement disparu. »

Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon front.

« C'est brûlant » commente-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une potion ? »

Sa main glisse sur mon visage et caresse mon cou.

Stupéfait, je reste figé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'enlève une poussière que tu avais sur le cou »

Faux espoir.

Elle s'approche de moi, encore, pour diffuser son doux souffle près de mon oreille. Je dois encore avoir une poussière près de l'oreille. Petite maniaque la Evans. Cette fois-ci, je décide de changer la donne. Pourquoi? L'instinct sans doute. Je n'ai pas envie d'hésiter plusieurs secondes et de la laisser s'échapper à nouveau.

Réagis.

Elle est près.

Beaucoup trop près pour que tu ne fasses rien.

Poussé par une torture d'esprit qui m'incommode, j'agis sans prévoir ni le début, ni le milieu et encore moins la fin. Je laisse mon intuition prend les devants.

Ses lèvres sont douces. Appétissantes. Ses lèvres tentatrices sont captivées par les miennes. Elle réagit à son tour.Sans baffe, ni cri. Au contraire, notre baiser s'approfondit. Sa langue se faufile jusqu'à la mienne. Délicatement. Délicieusement. Je savoure cette opportunité qui ne s'était jamais offert à moi.

Malheureusement, elle se détache de moi. Les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se mord la lèvre, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru la voir sourire. La voir défaillir. Ses yeux pétillaient. Et sa bouche tremblotait quelques mots sans sons.

Déboussolée, elle me lance un vague « bonne nuit » et me quitte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'embrassais. J'avais essayé en début de sixième année. Il me semble que j'ai encore les marques de sa main sur ma joue.

Mais quelque chose à changer.

Elle s'est laissée faire.

Est-ce dû à sa soudaine âme charitable au vue de mon état pitoyable?

Je souris. Je suis peut être idiot à accorder autant d'importance à sa réaction qui a réanimé l'espoir que je portais en moi.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la table. Ses affaires sont toujours là. Je les rassemble pour les porter jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je commence à me diriger vers les escaliers, les affaires de Lily soigneusement entourés par mes bras.

A la moitié du chemin, une ombre se dessine sur le mur. Une personne descend. Lily apparaît . Son regard se fige sur moi. Pourquoi est-elle descendue? Pour qu'on parle? Pour qu'on se dispute? Je m'attend à tout de sa part.

Son regard se pose avec insistance sur mon torse. Je réalise qu'elle souhaite récuperer ses notes. Sans tarder, je les lui tends.

« Merci » souffle-t-elle en fuyant mon regard.

« Je t'en prie »

Elle se retourne et commence à entamer le chemin inverse. Soudain, elle s'arrête et se retourne à moitié.

« Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse » précise-t-elle le regard impassible.

Je souris, elle sourit faiblement. Notre relation est sur la bonne voie.

**FIN**

**Voilà, merci de me faire part de votre avis par le moyen d'une p'tite review .**

**_Une scène bonus est en cours d'écriture ..._**


	2. Part II

_**Merci** pour les reviews de la **Part I **c'est-à-direannelaure0617, Twinzie, Lilialy, ChocoWend, 'Luna', Ccilia, JploveLE, Drudrue, Sunshiine, Rajhna, aylala, Ahmose, millou95, Eliza Pouffsouffle, Dunkychou, Marauder's Map, Lexou et tchingtchong !_

**Résumé:** _ Le comble pour une Lily charitable, c'est de tomber à son tour ... malade._

** Scène Bonus courte / Pas d'épilogue **

**NB :**_ Remplacez les **B **par les **M, **mais cette fois-ci, quand Lily parle._

_Merci à Sunday Vanille pour son bêta readage (ne vous en faîtes pas, l'invention de mots c'est mon fort D)_

**Petit cadeau Bonus pour toi, Rajhna! **

**Part II - Scène Bonus **

« Lily ! Debout ! » crie Hannah en me secouant par les épaules.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrent et se referment; la lumière du soleil est pour le moins accueillante. Je décide de rabattre ma couette sur mon visage en espérant que cette folle furieuse d'Hannah oubliera ma présence.

« Lily ! »

Raté ! Son cri strident me fait sursauter malgré moi. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler dans ce foutu dortoir; si elle continue, elle sera sourde à perpétuité. Je ne réagis pas à ses menaces, et malgré vent et marrées je reste blottie contre ma couette.

« Lily ! Ne me pousses pas à commettre l'irréparable! »

Je l'entend tapoter du pied à côté de moi.

« 1 ... 2 ... 3 »

Sauvagement, elle s'empare de ma couverture, me laissant avec un ridicule drap.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu be réveilles de si bon batin? » je crie, furieuse qu'on ait pu me réveiller sans mon autorisation.

Je me fige, Hannah aussi. Je réalise avec effroi que je respire laborieusement, mon nez semble bouché.

Non !

Pas ça !

« Quelle heure est-il ? je demande à Hannah, perdue.

- Bientôt 14 heures, l'heure du match » chantonne-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Hannah est une fervente supporter de notre équipe de Quidditch, je crois que Garys n'y est pas pour rien.

« J'espère qu'ils vont ratatinés les Serpentards » grogne-t-elle en tapant son poing droit contre sa paume gauche.

Tout devient alors plus clair. Je ne dors jamais aussi longtemps à part quand je tombe ... _malade, _plus particulièrement quand je suis_ enrhumée._

Potter ! Maudit et saleté de Potter ! Il m'a bien embobiné le saligaud !

Sans attendre, je m'empare de quelques habits que j'avais préparé la veille. Je les enfile avec maladresse et négligence. Enfin, je me saisis de ma cape et décide de quitter mon dortoir.

« Où vas tu? me demande Hannah qui se dessine un lion sur la joue.

- Match »

Au point où j'en suis, je ne peux pas tout lui expliquer. Tout ce qui s'est passé hier est un contenu illicite qui doit rester entre Potter et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu pitié de lui, pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire, pourquoi je ne lui ai pas foutu une bonne baffe, pourquoi j'en voulais encore ... _mon état de faiblesse _je présume.

Je profite pour aller piquer quelques croissants dans la cuisine, mon seul et unique acte interdit.

En route vers le stade de Quidditch ! Je me faufile parmi les élèves qui s'y rendent, banderoles à la main. Certes le Quidditch n'est pas ma passion, mais les banderoles des Serpentards me font pitié. Un serpent qui dévore un lion, quelle imagination !

A grandes enjambées, j'arrive enfin à entrevoir le bout du tunnel. Où est-ce que Potter peut-il bien être ? Le match n'ayant pas encore commencé, je suppose qu'il est dans les vestiaires, implorant Merlin pour que ce soit lui qui marque le but de la victoire.

Essoufflée, j'essaie en vain de trouver ces foutus vestiaires. Ils sont cachés où ? Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il aucun panneau de signalisation dans ces couloirs interminables ? Le match ne va pas tarder à commencer, et je tiens, par dessus tout, à dévoiler à tête enflée ce que je pense de son foutu baiser !

_« Vestiaires »_

Enfin une petite affichette me permet de me réorienter. Encore quelques pas et j'y serais enfin !

La tête haute, le menton relevé, j'entre dans la pièce.

Une pièce bondée de joueurs inquiets. Potter n'échappe pas à la règle. Son regard fixe un point insignifiant du sol. Il ne cligne pas une seule fois des yeux.

Mais une stupide phrase de Johnson le ramène parmi nous.

« Jamesie chéri, ta préfète est là pour te réconforter avant le match !

- Abruti » je ne peux m'empêcher de le blasphémer.

Potter lève les yeux vers moi, le regard imperturbable. Mais ses yeux trahissent son expression. Une sorte de lueur les anime depuis qu'il a posé son regard sur moi.

« E...Evans, articule-t-il légèrement perturbé par ma présence.

- C'est bien elle » se charge de dire Johnson.

Quel boulet celui-là.

« J'pense qu'il faut laisser les deux tourtereaux faire leur p'tites affaires, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » continue-t-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à l'attention de son complice de toujours : Preston.

« On voit toujours ce que tu veux dire » lâche Potter énervé par ses propos « Dégage de là »

Ce dernier quitte la pièce en lui lançant un regard noir. Rien de plus stimulant qu'une bonne altercation avant un match important !

La pièce est vide. Nous sommes seuls. Lui et moi.

« Quel est le motif de ta présence ici ? » demande-t-il, toujours déstabilisé.

Par où commencer?

« Je suis balade ! Et cela, par ta faute ! »

Lily Evans ou l'art de la délicatesse.

Il recule étonné.

« Par ma faute?

- Tu as parfaitebent cobpris ! Ce batin, je be réveille et devine quoi ? J'ai la bêbe balecdiction que toi ! »

Il pouffe. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« Ce n'est pas barrant ! »

Il se ressaisit en secouant la tête et lève les yeux vers moi.

« Avoue que tu as profité de la situation ! J'ai eu de la peine de te voir dans cet état, c'est vrai ! Mais toi, b'ebbrasser pour be rendre balade, je ne te savais pas aussi ... bachiavélique! »

Il écarquille les yeux .

« Oui, c'est bot : bachiavélique! Quel coup bas ! Bes félicitations Potter !

- C'est une drôle de façon de m'encourager, commente-t-il en se grattant la tête avec une moue dubitative.

- Ne détournes pas notre conversation ! Avoue que tu avais tout prévu.

- Écoute, si je t'ai embrassé c'est tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie. » m'explique-t-il sincère.

Moi aussi...

« Tu t'imagines vraiment des scénarios improbables. »

Il marque un temps en détournant son regard du mien.

« J'ai été ravi de_ discuter_ avec toi, mais j'ai un match à jouer. »

Sans attendre ma réplique, il me quitte, le visage anxieux. A mon tour, je quitte les vestiaires avec une impression désagréable. Avec mes accusations, j'ai dû le stresser encore plus. J'avais juste besoin de me défouler. Sur quelque chose ... sur quelqu'un. Je n'aime pas être dans cet état de faiblesse ... être malade c'est si déplaisant ...

Lentement, je rejoins la tribune des Gryffondors pour soutenir sans le montrer mon équipe. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais compris l'effervescence des supporters. Je m'assis à leurs côtés mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère. Ils sont festifs, joyeux, ouverts. Je reste froide, indifférente, inanimée. Ma joie est tout simplement intériorisé.

Un cri perçant me sortit de ma torpeur. Celui d'Hannah. Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux qu'être effrayée par une supporter aliénée.

« Fous lui ce souafle où j'pense ! brailla-t-elle »

J'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaître. Elle, qui d'habitude, est si calme, apaisée, gentille et polie. En un instant, elle a brisée toute l'éducation que ses parents ont tentés de lui inculquer durant sa tendre enfance.

♪ ♪

Comme Merlin l'avait prédit, James Potter a permis une victoire méritée après un match éprouvant. Ils ne se sont fait aucun cadeau. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

Je décide d'attendre un peu avant de retourner au château où cette victoire sera convenablement fêtée. Être parmi la foule qui traîne des pieds jusqu'à Poudlard, très peu pour moi.

Rapidement, je me retrouve seule dans cette immense gradin.

Téméraire, je quitte enfin le stade pour affronter le froid et le chemin boueux.

« Evans ! » s'écrie une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et devinez qui c'est ? Mon premier est un boulet, mon deuxième a les chevilles enflées ... mon tout est un cas désespéré.

**L'unique James Potter.**

« Si tu voulais qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble, tu aurais pu venir m'attendre dans les vestiaires, m'annonce-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en diffusant son souffle chaud près de mon oreille tout en posant un de ses bras autour de mon épaule.

Je m'empresse de la ramener sur terre.

- Bas les pattes !

- Mais, fait-il vexé. Je me suis lavé » s'excuse-t-il avec une moue triste.

i il croit que c'est le fait qu'il était sale qui me répugne ... il n'a décidément rien comprit.

« C'est touchant » annonce-t-il tout à coup.

- Je te debande pardon?

- Oui, touchant, c'est le mot exact pour qualifier ton acte, continue-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quel acte ? Celui de la claque bonumentale que je vais t'adbinistrer dans quelques secondes ?

- Oui, une claque _bonumentale, _répète-t-il en m'imitant amusé, c'est une possibilité, mais j'évoquais plutôt le fait que tes premières pensées en te levant se sont dirigées vers moi. Tu t'es empressé de venir me voir. De ta part, je trouve ça touchant étant donné que tu n'es pas une fan inconditionnelle du Quidditch, et encore moins de moi. »

Sans que je ne puisse la retenir, ma main avait atterri sur sa joue.

Il se frotte la joue en serrant les dents.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton seul moyen d'expression c'est de me foutre une baffe ?

- C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire et qui be perbet, en bêbe temps, de me défouler ! »

Las d'être à ses côtés, j'accélère mes pas. Je sens sa présence près de moi. Apparemment la claque ne l'a pas assez calmé. Je jette une oeillade derrière moi, il est toujours là.

« Pourquoi tu réagis si mal? »

Je m'arrête : qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

« Quoi ? je proteste en me tournant vers lui.

- A notre baiser d'hier, déclare-t-il simplement.

- Ce stupide baiser ne signifie rien à bes yeux, je m'exclame sans le quitter des yeux.

- Bien, concède-t-il. Je pensais que notre relation avait évolué...

- Elle n'évoluera jabais, rentre bien cette idée dans ta tête enflée !

- Jamais ?

- Oui, j'affirme exténuée.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand est-il attaché aux expressions moldus ?

Je décide de reprendre ma marche là où je l'avais arrêté. Mais il en a décidé autrement. Sa main me retient m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Son bras se charge de réduire la distance qui nous sépare, en m'entourant fermement la taille. Sa main lâche la mienne et se glisse avec une lenteur abominable derrière ma nuque en balayant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui l'empêche d'effleurer mon cou à même la peau. A ce simple contact, un frisson parcourt mon échine. Déstabilisée. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il s'approche doucement de moi. Jouant avec moi, ses lèvres frôlent, effleurent les miennes. Ma main se positionne à mon tour sur sa nuque pour qu'il cesse cette torture. Nos lèvres se lient dans une union salvatrice.

Essoufflés, nos visages se séparèrent. Je scrute son visage, il dépose un dernier baiser sur mon nez et me souffle.

« Ne jamais dire jamais »

**FIN**

_Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite _**D**

_Un commentaire sur ce two shot? Positif ou Négatif ! J'accepte tout !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu._


End file.
